Heart Breaker
by JustATotalGayBoy
Summary: After learning about Marshall's 'mistress' the girls take Gumball to the Candy City movie theater to get revenge. Marshall Lee had cheated on Gumball, and Gumball's friends weren't going to let PG just sit there and take it like a door mat. One Shot. Suggested BxB. Inspired by the song Heart Breaker (Which I do not own)


-Candy City Movie Theater-

The Movie Theater was bustling with Candy Civilians, even some non-candy people stopped in! It was a the first day of releasing the newest Movie 'Heart Breaker' was just released in theaters. Of course, everybody went to the most glamorous theater of them all, the Candy City one. Many cars were pulled up around it, all easy to see due to the bright shining lights at the entrance of the theater.

Candy citizens were going in and out of the front entrance, giggling, holding popcorn, talking about the movies they were playing. Soon enough, a pink convertable pulled up against the side walk, in a screeching halt. Prince Gumball, Prince of the Candy Kingdom looked out the passengers window, and sighed, crossing his arms. 'The Movie Theater?! Oh no...' He thought.

"Oh glob, I _can't_ believe you guys brought me here, how could you _do_ this to me?" Gumball almost pleaded, turning back to the friends in the car. He did not want to be here right now, it was actually the last place he'd ever want to be. Not that he hated the theater, he just hated the situation at hand. Fionna, in the back seat, popped her head forward beside Prince Gumballs, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"PG, your man is _cheating on you!_ " Fionna said, putting her hand on her sisters shoulder, Cake, who was driving the car. Cake put her freshly orange painted nails on Gumballs lap.

"We are going to _go in_ there, and whoop his but, baby!" Cake insited, unbuckling her seat belt, Fionna nodding in response. Gumball sighed, letting his face fall in his hands.

"I'm not going in there, _please_ take me home!" Gumball nervously pleaded, as Flame Princess (Pheobe) laughed, patting Fionnas shoulder.

"We're gonna kick _her_ but too!" Pheobe laughed, Cake looking back at her, nodding. Marceline tapped Gumballs shoulder,

"You need to go in there an get your man!" She said urgently, opening the back seat passenger door. Gumball sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't wanna start any drama, I just wanna go home!"

-Soon, Inside Theater Foyer-

The group of five friends walked toward the food stand, chattering about the situation. Out off all the five of them, Gumball stood out the much. All the others were dressed almost color accordingly, but Gumball stood out the most. Wearing a cute pink lacey tank top that cut of tightly right above his belly button, desinger light blue baggy jeans, and tan sandals. The tall, skinny boy looked so cute chattering to his friends, it was hard to believe that anybody would ever cheat on him!

"How could you guys not tell me about this?" Gumball cried, being pulled along by his friends, managing to pull a hand free from the girls' grasps' to fix his pink locks from out of his face. He sighed, when they neared the stand.

"This is like, the BEST way to get revenge on your man, Gumbutt!" Marceline said, tilting her head in hopes to find reason with Gumball. Gumball sighed, shaking his head.

"Please, please don't call me that... Marshall always calls me that." Gumball said, averting his eyes.

"He wasn't worth your time, Gumball. You deserve better than him! He was stupid to have cheated on you." Fionna said, lacing her fingers in Gumballs hand. Gumball let himself smile slightly. It did make him feel better. It was always Fionna that managed to make him happy after things like this were going on.

He was just hurt, because him and Marshall had almost reached their four month anniversary. A few days from now, and they'd be each others boyfriends for four months. At first, they were so happy together. Gumball asked Marshall out before Homecoming, and Marshall Lee said Yes, of course. After that, Gumball was the happiest man on earth! He was an amazing boyfriend, making extra sure he looked cute every day, he gave Marshall love, gave him space, and at first, Marshall had seemed like he was in the same boat... _Seemed._

Two months into their relation ship however, Marshall started acting distant. Like Gumball wasn't enough to please him, almost. Giving him space didn't work, and that was hard for Gumball to do, because he was a pretty clingy boyfriend. Marshall Lee would talk to other girls during their relationship, not romantically, but kind of flirty like. Gumball disregarded it at first, but when this was noticeable enough for Fionna, Pheobe, Marceline and Cake to see, it was brought to Gumball's attention.

About a week and a half ago, Marshall Lee proposed they take a break. Although upset, Gumball understood, agreeing to the break. They spent a whole week, no contact with each other. And when the break was over, Marshall Lee's distance was suddenly over. Gumball couldn't of been happier... But than his girls did some research of their own, and found out Marshall was talking to a different girl the whole break. Gumball was crushed.

Now he was here, at the counter of the Movie Theater. He sighed, as they made their way to the 'Heart Breaker' labeled door. It had decorations of the main actor and actress in the film. It was the biggest film anybody had talked about lately. And Marshall Lee took another girl... And not him.

The gang cautiously stepped into the theater room, twas dark, and the only light was from the movie screen. The girls kept an eye out for Marshall Lee, but it was Pheobe (the only other light source in the place) That pointed him out. Gumball followed her finger, looking. He could see, at an angle, Marshall Lee sitting beside a girl with long white hair, wearing a risque low cut black dress. Her eyes were green, her skin blue-gray, and her ears pointed. She was actually quite pretty, but from the looks of it, she acted very prissy beside Marshall Lee.

"I can't do this!" Silently squealed Gumball, turning around, walking toward the exit.

"Ooooh no," Said Marceline, as all the girls kept Gumball from leaving the place. Chattering and shuffling, they made there way to a row of seats plenty of rows behind Marshall Lee and the girl.

"Ooh my gosh, isn't that his ex, Ashley?" Cake said, gasping, peeking over the seat.

"Or, so we _thought_ she was his ex." Fionna said, looking at Cake. They both nodded, and proceeded to pull out two giant tubs of popcorn with Cake.

Gumball gasped, eyes widening. "G-girls? What the glob is that for? When did you even get those?!"

Marceline blinked twice, raising an eyebrow. "Did you totally zone out at the counter? We bought it." Gumball sighed.

"You didn't have to do that, were gonna be out of here soon! I mean, we already saw who this girl is, unless were watching the movie, there's no point in eating all that popcorn... L-let's just go home!" Gumball insisted, beginning to sit up, but the girls pulled him down.

"No way Gumball!" Pheobe said, looking back at the other girls.

"This girl is gonna pay, for sure!" Cake laughed, grabbing a clump of popcorn with Fionna by her side. They both smirked, before chucking the handfuls at Marshall Lee and Ashley. Gumball gasped, and as Marshall Lee turned around, the gang all scooted down in synch, within a second. Gumball put his hands over his face. He couldn't believe they were doing... But, it did show they truly cared.

Marshall narrowed his eyes, and turned back to the screen. He looked over at Ashley, trying to kiss her on the cheek. In response, Ashley rolled her eyes and held her purse beside her face, so Marshall was stuck kissing the Gucci.

Gumball looked at the two of them, and sighed. Why did it have to be like this? He was truly heartbroken. He had loved Marshall Lee more than anything. And he had betrayed Gumball, in the most awful way. He looked down at his feet, and hid again, as they continued to assault Marshall and Ashley.

Ashley squealed, as a few pieces of popcorn had landed in her hair... One even went down between her breasts. "Oh, my, gosh!" She complained, as Marshall Lee reassured her. She wasn't really feeling his affection, however.

This went on for a few minutes, before Ashley had complained for the last time. Marshall tried to reassure her, but she sassily insisted she go to the bathroom. She stood up, black purse in hand, and walked down the aisle, even past Gumball and the girls. The girls had egged a shy Gumball to go confront her, and he finally caved.

"Okay, okay!" He cried, sitting up, and walking down the aisle, out of the screening room. Of course, he was going to be civilized when confronting her, not what the girls had intended, which was beating the crap out of her. Gumball was a pasafist, not to mention, he didn't blame the girl. Marshall Lee is cunning, and she most certainly didn't know about Gumball, for sure.

And so, the girls continued to assault Marshall Lee with popcorn, eating some in between throws, as at this point, red and black clad Marshall Lee just wanted to enjoy the movie.

-Ladies Bathroom-

Ashley had prissily stepped into the bathroom, going straight to a mirror and sink. She set down her purse, and began reaching down her dress. Picking out the piece of popcorn that had fallen in between her breasts before, she squealed in disgust, and threw it aside, quickly tending to fixing her hair.

As if on cue, Gumball had shyly walked in, twidling with his fingers, thinking of how to apologize to the girl. Facing her back at the time, he kindly tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me," He began, as she had turned around, eyes narrowed at him. He gulped, feeling very bad for letting his friends go and pelt them with popcorn, but he also wanted to explain to her the situation. "I-I just wanted to say, I'm sorry... You see, Marsh-" However, before he could even finish, she had swung at him! Easily, Gumball leaned back, dodging the smack, with a shocked expression.

She wasn't done yet. With a growl, Ashley had went to right hook Gumball. Gumball luckily, caught it... And her follow up right hook. Taking his chance, he had right backhanded Ashely, as she had side stepped, caught by surprise from the attack.

Gumball backed up worriedly, trying to bring space between the two. Ashley growled viciously, charging for Gumball. On impulse, Gumball had right roundhouse kicked Ashley, as she had fallen over a feet, onto the floor, getting up, looking at Gumball furiously through the bathroom corridor. Taking his chance, Gumball had quickly ran forward, grabbing onto the corridors top frame, he lifted his legs up toward the now standing Ashley, who was ready to attack, and kicked her with both legs, as she stumbled back into a bathroom stall.

Gumball was now mad, and walked viciously toward the stall, but Ashely had slammed it closed already. As Gumball had busted it open, he was disgusted at the sight of Ms. Cinnamon Bun, sitting on the toilet. Ms. CB gasped, and so did PG.

"Oops! Sorryyyyy..." Gumball mouthed, covering his mouth and nose as he slowly turned around. Unfortunately, Ashley had made her way to the other stall. She opened the door, walked around, and holding onto the stall's wall, she heaved her leg left into Gumballs stomach.

Taken by surprise, Gumball had fallen back to the floor, infront of Ms. Cinnamon Bun. Growling, Ashley dragged Gumball into the sink and mirrors part of the bathroom. They both growled, continuing to cat fight, as Ms. Cinnamon Bun simply tilted her head at the sight.

Meanwhile, the girls in the screening room were having a blast pelting Marshall Lee with popcorn. Marshall grew irritable, and began to start turning everytime he felt one, in an attempt to catch the girls in the act, but they were too elusive for him. He watched the film, plastering a smile... Even when Marceline decided to toss a whole bucket of popcorn at his head... He just sat there, pretending that it didn't really happen.

About a minute later, Marshall Lee dropped his cool, throwing pieces of popcorn back at the girls, even throwing back the bucket they had given him before! Poor Cake got caught by the bucket, as it was now around her head. To the girls, this meant war, but there popcorn assault halted when they saw who was making there way to Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee sighed, looking at time on his left wrist. Hearing somebody sit down, he assumed it was Ashley, so he put his arm on the seat behind them. "...Hi Marshy~!" Said Gumball, much to Marshall Lee's surprise. He turned, and gasped to see sweet smiling Gumball, sipping from his large soda he had just bought.

"G-Gumbutt! Heh, umm, I ugh- why're- ughhh!" Marshall was flustered, as all the girls stood up to see what would happen. "I, umm, I-" Marshall faced the smiling sweet Gumball, face to face. He looked over, to see Gumball raising his cup of soda high in the air, only to casually dump it slowly onto his crotch, pepsi and ice and all. Marshall shivered at how could cold the soda was, as all the girl rows behind them laughed at the scene in front of them. It was far more entertaining than the over rated movie playing at the moment.

Marshall, open mouth quivering, looked over to Gumball, who simply smiled, and waved him off, as he stood up casually, and walked away from the boy...

He was certain he got the message. At first, he thought it was a terrible idea to be there... But it actually turned out to be pretty sweet.

 **My first one shot! This story was completely inspired by the song and music video of Heart Breaker by Mariah Carey. I own not the song, or Adventure Time. Hope you guys enjoyed it! It was rushed, I know, but I typed it up real quick cuz I thought it was kinda cute, lol.**


End file.
